


Masturbation Ahegao

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, imaginary smut, no beta we die like men, vocabulary words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A morning urge.Stannis sees something he shouldn't.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Masturbation Ahegao

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/gifts), [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts).



Sansa Stark was an AP English student with a _remarkable_ vocabulary so she knew that the idea masturbating this morning was a cacoethes.

_An irresistible urge to do something unadvisable._

But like the in the definition it was _irresistible_. And while it may have been _unadvisable_ it wasn't a stupid plan.

Her mother had thrown open the door telling her it was time to get up and Sansa had just been in the middle of the _best_ dream.

"You're the last one up," her mother had told her, "Everyone else is already up and adam, I let you sleep a little in because you had stayed up late last night." (Sansa had stayed up late working on an essay on _The Metamorphosis_ _for_ her AP English class. She hadn't submitted it yet because she felt she needed another pair of eyes.) 

The best dream had yes, been a little sexy, and so maybe yes, Sansa was a little hot and bothered. 

Her mother had left and left Sansa's bedroom door open.

The Starks were at the Baratheon's country home for Robert's birthday. It was a spring break tradition. The house was goregous, it looked like it was straight from _Downton Abbey_ , the group was a bit small, just family for Robert's birthday. They usually had a large party one night but most of the week it was just their intimate group. The Starks, The Lannister-Baratheon's, Renly and Loras, and joining them for the first time was Stannis, who had recently separated from his wife and had relocated to King's Landing from Dragonstone.

Sansa had met Stannis the night before and maybe he inspired a little bit of the little-bit sexy dream she had been having.

She knew that the door _was_ open but she could also hear that everyone was a safe distance away from her door. She knew that maybe the ache between her legs would maybe go away but maybe having an orgasm now as a tension release would leave her more relaxed throughout the day. She had once timed herself and if she ground herself into a pillow or band of blankets she could bring herself to orgasm in less than 7 minutes. And that was from nothing to completion, Sansa was already aroused. Nobody would know, she would take a shower, exterminating the evidence. She would make sure to stay quiet, not that it was difficult and she could hear if anyone would wander by the door assuring her safety from any mortification over early-morning masturbation.

So _an irresistible urge_ that, while _unadvisable,_ was not stupid...

Sansa threw a firm pillow between her legs and started to grind into it, her face contorting. This wasn't a time for a slow sweet orgasm, this was the time for a quick and hard orgasm and to do that, her thoughts had to be filthy.

~

Stannis did not enjoy the indulgences Robert liked and he did not enjoy how extravagant Renly insisted they were.

He did not want to be at this ridiculous summer _mansion_ that Cersei had ordered to be bought. He did not understand why he had to be there.

To take his mind off of his divorce? Work would take his mind off of his divorce and it would be a lot more productive then spending a week in the country side.

To celebrate his brother's birthday? Stannis could send him a bottle of wine and stay at the office. 

To spend time with family? The Starks were here and Ned and Robert were closer as brothers than Stannis and Robert ever were. Ned was probably the reason Stannis was here, probably was trying to convince Robert to heal the rift between brothers.

If it had been to spend time with family then how come Robert hadn't insisted when Stannis still had a family?

Shireen would have liked the mansion and it's expansive land and gardens, but Selyse had claimed spring break for reasons beyond Stannis. Selyse was paying Shireen more attention than before the separation.

The whole trip was an extravagant indulgence that would distract from the things important, like work.

Stannis had a regular sleep schedule 9 pm at night to 5 am in the morning. That was 8 hours, the recommended amount of sleep. 

Stannis had stayed in his room doing some work for about 2 and a half hours. He ate a protein bar so that his stomach wouldn't dictate his movements.

He was ready, dressed, and left his room.

Stannis had been told he was a quiet walker, especially when he was lost in thought.

Shireen had compared him to Batman while his brothers called it freaky.

He should have just walked by, he wasn't sure what pulled him from his thoughts but when passing through the hallway but he heard a ruffle and stopped right before a door way.

There on her bed was Ned Stark's eldest daughter, her hair pulled back in a loose bun, hand holding blankets between her leg's as she rocked against them furiously. Her face was screwed up and eyes closed in concentration.

~

It wasn't Sansa's fault she was thinking about a man 10 years older than her, it wasn't.

She had started thinking about Joffrey but she needed something intense- and then Stannis's forearms had popped into her mind.

She had seen his rolled up sleeves the night before, with his long fingers and without intention she had thought _I'd love to see those wrapped around my neck_.

Sansa needed something intense and filthy to get herself off as quickly as possible. So why not? 

So she thought about her legs wrapped around him, a red shift dress pushed up around her waist, her hands around his neck, buried in his hair. He had her on a desk and he was leaving hickeys on her neck as he thrust into her.

In her imagination she was groaning but she kept her lips sealed as she ground into the pillow.

The scene shifted. The intensity did not.

A black slip dress, one of the straps down, her breast pressing up against him. She was pressed up against a wall.He was whispering into her ear- _be a good girl for me, aren't you such a good girl._

~ 

Stannis could only stare, he knew he should leave. But he was frozen.

What could be getting her off this fast.

Weren't women supposed to like it slow? 

Not that he would know much about pleasuring a woman. Sex with Selyse had always been perfunctory but he tried to make sure she got off as well, to not slip into a self-serving narcissist. 

He had read somewhere that it took on average 15 minutes for a woman to orgasm.

~

The scene shifted.

They were both nude. She was riding him. He was gripping her hips.

_Aren't you such a good girl, are you going to come on my cock like a good good, come on._

As in reality, as Sansa reached was almost at completion so she shifted the scene back into the one where she was up against the wall. Both of her breasts were out Stannis was whispering filthy things into her ear and in her imagination she was going " _Oh oh, OH!"_

Sansa felt her face muscles contort into her 'Oh face' and she couldn't help it she groaned a little. But she was done. It was over.

Now she could feel awful about using the image of her Father's colleague for her own filthy purposes. And using him to indulge her praise kink.

 _It's lucky_ _I have a praise kink, though,_ Sansa thought, _Or I couldn't have gotten off so quickly._

Sansa rolled over on her bed, utterly exhausted.

 _That was intense,_ she thought.

She laid there for a second. _A tension release indeed_.

~

Stannis stood there. What. The. Fuck. 

That was- _fast, intense, entertaining._

And her face, when she came. 

Stannis short-circuted.

What. The. Fuck.

This was bad. How old was she? _17_. _Technically, that means she's the age of consent,_ His brain supplied.

Shit. He was about to have breakfast with Ned. After seeing his daughter ride blankets to completion. And moan.

and _Moan._

 _I could make her moan like that._ He thought automatically. 

No.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing there but she got up. Stannis ducked away from the doorway but peered in as she sat down in front of a vanity.

She took out her loose bun and let her copper hair fall. Like a halo.

She made a face in the mirror, her orgasm face.

She then shifted it to one much more exaggerated. Eyes open and rolled back, lips open.

Stannis decided he didn't like that on as much, since it was fake.

_Not that I should have an opinion on my brother's goddaughter's orgasm face._

"Stannis Baratheon..." 

For a second he thought he was caught but Sansa did not seem to have noticed him.

But she said his name?

Sansa got up and walked to the bathroom attached to her room. Stannis rushed past her door, heading downstairs.

_I'll just never think of this thing again. Good. Good plan._

What. The. Fuck.

~

Sansa looked in the mirror and made the face she had previously made as she orgasmed.

She had felt the face she had made, where there was tension, and peered out from her eyelashes.

It looked like she was coughing.

She made the face that she had seen on Anime girls through years of having the internet. 

What was it called? oh right, Ahegao.

_(You're an AP English student, you should know that.)_

That was a better face.

If she ever had sex with someone, because except for her hidden stash of romance novels and romantic erotica she was as inexperienced as they come, she thought she might try to make that face instead.

But she was guessing that if she orgasmed like she had just orgasmed on the bed there wouldn't be much control left in her.

 _If Stannis made you come?_ the thought popped into her head.

_No, shut up._

"Stannis Baratheon..." she said. She liked the name. Not as good as Sansa Stark, but... nice.

She had to go take a shower... 

Sansa flipped her head- was there movement? Oh god, she hoped not.

_Calm down, just go take a shower._

So she did and the hot water washed away her cacoethes.

~

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Should I keep it as a one shot or expand?


End file.
